My Life at Hogwarts
by Graceavidreader
Summary: Sophia (my main character) is an American muggle-born. It's a mystery why Hogwarts contacted her only a month before school started. She struggles with her present, the past, and her future. (She is in Ginny's year and she interacts with most of the HP characters).


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter._

 _Author's note: This whole story is told from my Oc, Sophia Pearson's P.O.V. Hope you like my story! And please, please,_ _ **please**_ _rate and review! Thanks!_

\- Grace

There it was. The last barrier between the wizard world and the muggle world. The barrier between my future and my past. I swallowed hard, Tears pricked my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I'd been looking forward and dreading this day for almost two months. But I thought about all the fun I could have in the magical world. I knew somehow that I wasn't going to regret this. I managed a smile. "Bye Mom, I'll see you soon." I gave my mom a quick hug and turned towards the magical wall that supposedly led to platform nine and three quarters. I took a deep breath and began jogging awkwardly towards the wall. I shut my eyes and couldn't help sharply sucking in a breath as I went right through the wall. I stood there for a second before opening my eyes. I blinked, disoriented, which made sense since I had just run straight through a very solid looking brick wall. I moved over so I wouldn't get trampled by who ever came through next, leaned against the wall, and studied my surroundings. The front of a cart appeared followed by a young girl. She had bright red hair and purple robes on. She squinted through the fog trying to find something, or someone. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you." I warned her. She jumped. "Sorry." I immediately apologized.

She let out a breath. "It's okay, I just didn't see you there." She steered her cart over a bit. "Thanks for the warning, my brother should be coming through soon. I can't find the rest of my family though." She craned her neck, trying to find her family.

"I can try to help if you want." I offered, feeling a little shy, but trying not to show it.

She grinned. "Thanks. They have bright red hair like me. I have three brothers and my mum and dad are here, so they should be pretty easy to spot. I'm Ginny, by the way. Ginny Weasley." Her cheeks flushed red.

"Sophia Pearson." I introduced myself. We started walking through the mist, searching for the large group of red heads.

Ginny looked at me curiously for a second. "Where's your family?" She asked.

I swallowed. I'd hoped this wouldn't come up at least until I got to school. "Oh, well my parents aren't magical," I started trying to sound casual. "so I wasn't sure if they could come through the barrier."

Ginny looked even more curious. "I've never met a muggle before. Are you from America? You have an accent." She asked.

I was relieved by the change of topic. "Yeah, the teacher that came and told me I'm a witch said there aren't very many Americans invited to Hogwarts, is that true?" At that point I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"I've never met any Americans, so I guess so. You must be really special if they invited you all the way from the U.S." She said kind of offhandedly. I opened my mouth to say something, anything. To tell her I wasn't special maybe, but before I could correct her she yelled, "Mum! Dad! I see them over there!" She pointed to a family huddled together, talking. No doubt wondering where their daughter was. She hurried over to them, and after a moment of hesitation I followed her. I hung back as she greeted her parents and her mother scolded her half-halfheartedly, not sure what to do with myself. I saw two of her brothers standing side by side, and wondered for a second if there was something wrong with my eyesight. They were identical twins, tall and lanky, with the trade mark red hair and matching grins. Then Ginny made some sort of gesture towards me and Ms. Weasley came over to me. She was sort of plump and short. She had smile lines and warm brown eyes, which made her look like the kind of person who would bring you in from the cold and give you hot chocolate even if you were a complete stranger.

"Hello, dear. Ginny's just told me how nice you've been to her. It's so nice she's already started making friends, Ginny can be a bit shy." She smiled at me.

"Mum!" Ginny complained, her face turning red.

"Thank you." I told Ms. Weasley. "I can be kind of shy, too." I admitted, trying to make Ginny feel less embarrassed. She looked a little relieved.

"We should probably board the train soon." Ginny told her mom.

"Wait a second," One of the twins said.

"Aren't we missing something,"

"Or someone?" The other twin finished.

"Oh!" Their mother exclaimed. "Where's Ron?"  
One of the twins turned to me. "Knew she'd notice eventually."  
"Always does." The other added. I grinned. Me and my sister couldn't keep up a conversation much less finish each other's sentences. "I'm George." One twin introduced himself.

"And I'm Fred." The other said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, a little questioningly. The funny ones were usually also the annoying ones at my old school. But Hogwarts was nothing like my old school.

Mrs. Weasley turned to me and Ginny. "You two girls had better get on the train before you're left behind. Fred, George, you help your father look that way, I'll go this way."

"Why doesn't Percy have to help?" The one I was pretty sure was George complained.

"Oh, haven't you heard? He's a prefect, _again._ " Fred rolled his eyes.

"Come on, they could on about it all day." Ginny began leading me towards the red steam train. I rolled my suitcase along. "Dad would love your suitcase, he's obsessed with muggle stuff." Ginny rolled her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, muggles are what we call non-magical people." She explained. We found an empty compartment in the train finally and sat down. Ginny was telling me about a prank the twins at pulled at school the year before when the train started moving. She jumped up and leaned out the window, waving goodbye to her parents. I told her I was just going to see if the trolley cart had any water as I left the compartment a few minutes later. Unfortunately the only drink the trolley had was some sort of liquid goo that had different colored bubbles bobbing on the surface. I got lost as I tried to make my way back to my compartment.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I opened the wrong compartment door for the second time. Inside there was a group of students about my age. The boy closest to me had blond hair and cold gray eyes. A girl who was smirking at something a hulking boy next to her said was the only female in the compartment. All of them were wearing robes.

"You must be a muggle-born." The blond boy sneered. I rolled my eyes. As if that had anything to do with the fact that I'd accidentally stumbled into their cabin. I shut the door in his face without replying and began walking away. The door was wrenched back open. "Hey!" He said, looking angry. We stared at each other for a second with dislike "What's your name?" He demanded rudely.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, not really caring about his answer.

"I asked if you were a muggle-born. Don't you know it's rude not to respond when your superiors speak to you?" His friends who were crowded behind him snickered.

"Actually you didn't ask if I was a muggle-born." I responded coolly. "You said 'you must be a muggle-born', that's a statement, not a question, genius. And I promise I will respond if I ever manage to find someone who is superior to me." Arrogant really wasn't my style, but watching the smirk disappear from his face in surprise made it worth it.

"Filthy mud-blood." He spat and there was a chorus of ooh's from a few open compartments.

"Arrogant jerk. Now If you'll excuse me, _I_ have better things to do than argue." I spun on my heel and walked away, leaving him with whatever "witty" comeback he was ready to fire back.

"That was awesome!" Ginny exclaimed as soon as I got back into the compartment. " I heard most of it from in here." Her eyes were wide and she was grinning widely.  
I shrugged. "It wasn't that impressive. That random guy was being overly superior and it annoyed me, so I tried to stand up to him."

"That wasn't a random guy!" Ginny said, excited. "That was Draco Malfoy, he's a second year Slytherin. His family's really rich and think they're better than everyone else. His family and mine have a feud that goes back forever." She informed me. "I don't think anyone's really stood up to him like that before." I suppressed a groan. I recognized the look in her eyes. Admiration. I didn't deserve admiration.

I tried to change the topic to the school houses. "So Gryffindor's are a bunch of brave, thrill loving daredevils?" I asked unbelieving. I couldn't imagine a school putting all the troublemakers in one house.  
Ginny looked thoughtful. "Not all of them are like that, I guess. I've only met a few besides my family though. Have you got your wand yet?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No, one of the teacher's is going to go with me to get it since I couldn't go all the way to London from where I lived." Ginny then showed me her wand and the rest of the train ride flew by like the gorgeous landscapes I watched fly by through the window.


End file.
